Many systems, such as computer systems used in complex communication systems, for instance, require a continuous and uninterrupted series of accurately timed periodic clock pulses for synchronization purposes. The loss of a single clock pulse may be fatal to the transmission of data. Many of the redundant oscillator systems of the prior art utilize standby oscillators or redundant oscillators which must be synchronized in order that there will be no loss of clock pulses in the event of a transition from the master oscillator to the standby oscillator. Or in other situations no redundancy is provided with the loss of the single oscillator clock source causes complete loss of timing synchronization.